El Amante
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: !ACTUALIZADO! Capitulo 3 Al terminar la batalla contra Naraku Aome trsite y descilusionada decide regresar a su epoca dejando a Inuyasha con su unico amor...La perla de Shikon. Timepo despues Inu arrepentido decide ir a buscarla pero...¿Cual sera su reaccion al saber que ella ya tiene un apuesto, ardiente y fogoso amante?
1. Chapter 1

El Amante

Capitulo I.- El Adios

Hola a todos: Siempre he considerado que tanto Inuyasha como el monje Miroku nunca han valorado ni tomado en serio el amor que Aome y Sango les han profesado respectivamente. El Hanyu solo esta obsesionado en juntar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon para poder convertirse en un Youkai perfecto, mientras que el pervertido monje solo busca manosear el trasero de la cazadora de demonios y de coquetear con las mujeres de las diferentes aldeas. Ellas, sumisas y pacientes esperaron hasta el ultimo momento con la esperanza de ser correspondidas sin embargo esto no sucedio y como todos sabemos: La paciencia tiene un limite.

Notas importantes a tomar en cuenta para esta historia

1.-Nuestra protagonista principal, Aome ( Como todos uds. Saben Su nombre real es Kagome pero en America latina se le dio el nombre de Aome) Bueno, ella tiene 15 años de Edad con unos cuantos meses y esta en la recta final de su 3er año de estudio de la secundaria y ademas, no sabe nadar ( Bueno ¿Y eso que? Se preguntaron mis estimados lectores, paciencia por favor)

2.-Naraku ha sido derrotado y la perla de Shikon se ha formado nuevamente (Para alegria del Hanyou)

3.-Kikyo e Inuyasha deciden formalizar solamente su amistad ( Fans de Inuyasha y Kikyo, lo siento)

4.-Despues de la derrota de Naraku Kikyo y Rin se hicieron muy buenas amigas al grado que la linda niña se encariño tanto con la sacerdotisa que la llego a considerar como a su segunda madre ( Pero eso si, el todo poderoso y temido Seshumaru le pedia a Jacken su fiel esclavo, lo mantuviera en todo momento informado de la relacion entre su protegida y el "Cadaver ambulante" como el llamaba con desprecio a Kikyo)

4.-El hermano menor de Aome, Sota nunca existio, ella es hija unica.

Bueno sin mas que decir comenzamos con la historia:

5.-El hermano menor de Aome, Sota nunca existio, ella es hija unica.

Bueno sin mas que decir comenzamos con la historia:

Nos ubicamos 500 años en el pasado en la era de Inuyasha y su pandilla ahi, en una aldea se escucha una fuerte discusion:

-!AQUI ESTA TU MALDITA PERLA Y HAZ CON ELLA LO QUE QUIERAS!-Le grito una hermosa jovencita que vestia un uniforme escolar de marinerito color verde a un perro demonio de larga cabellera blanca, el cual era golpeado en su frente por la susodicha perla.

-!Ay torpe eso me dolio!-Vocifero muy furioso el demonio-perro conocido como inuyasha

-Bueno...Ya tienes tu amadisima perla y entonces...Supongo que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui ¿ O me equivoco?-Dijo muy furiosa la reencarnacion de Kykyo

-!Hey espera! Tranquilizate no tienes por que ponerte asi...Tu mejor que nadie sabe que Era tu obligacion ayudarme a recuperar todos los fragmentos de la perla ya que Fue tu culpa el que la perla se haya hecho pedazos ¿Recuerdas?-Le dijo al momento que le daba un amoroso beso a la perla de Shikon y poniendo aun mas furiosa a la Miko la cual penso con el corazon hecho pedazos:

_-Mas claro no puede estar, el ama mas a esa perla que a mi...!Bien, pues que se quede con su maldita perla!_-Y entonces le dijo:

-Si Inuyasha tienes toda la razon del mundo y finalmente te ofresco una disculpa por todos los problemas que te ocasione por mi estupidez-Ella entonces dio un fuerte suspiro y le dijo- Y ahora si me disculpas me regreso a mi epoca a recuperar la forma de vida que tenia antes de conocernos.-Y sin mas, la linda niña dio media vuelta y se encamino rumbo al pozo que la llevaba hasta su epoca. El hanyou solo la siguio con la mirada y penso:

_-Bueno, ya se le pasara el coraje y volvera...Siempre lo hace._

Y asi, sin saberlo, Inuyasha vio por ultima vez en su vida a Aome Higurashi. Rato despues la adolorida muchacha llego al pozo y le dio una ultima mirada alrededor y penso:

_-Adios a todos...Los voy a extrañar muchisimo...Y a ti Inuyasha espero que esa perla te de la felicidad que tu me negaste ofrecerte, conviertete en el poderoso demonio que quieres ser y vive tu vida, por que eso, es precisamente lo que voy a hacer a partir de hoy._

Y asi dejando escapar una solitaria lagrima de sus hermosos ojos verdes Aomo Higurashi dio un brinco al pozo para nunca mas volver a esa epoca.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Dentro del alamcen, donde se encontraba el pozo que llevaba a Aome al pasado la niña pensaba mientras su abuelo hacia unos canticos y conjuros.

_-Esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de brincar al pozo ahora todo a terminado, al llegar a casa llegue totalmente destrozada moral y sentimentalmente afortunadamente encontre el consuelo y cariño que necesitaba en mi madre y en mi abuelo y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo para cerrar en definitiva el pozo que me traslada a la epoca de...El. Es mas despues de que me fui a dormir pude escuchar como mi mama discutia con mi abuelo y maldecia una y otra vez a Inuyasha por la forma tan cruel e injusta en que fue conmigo, ella finalmente llego a la misma conclusion que por fin comprendi...Inuyasha solo me utilizo como una herramienta para recuperar la perla de Shikon...Nada mas, el jamas llego a sentir nada especial por mi, mucho menos amor, algo que yo le ofreci desde el dia en que nos conocimos_

Aome dio un enorme suspiro y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su abuelo.

-Listo Aome, con estos sellos y el conjuro que acabo de hacer el pozo ha quedado completamete sellado, ese perro mal agradecido nunca podra volver a molestarte.

-Gracias abuelito, no sabes como te lo agradesco-Dijo muy aliviada Aome, entonces ella sintio como unas suaves manos se ponian en sus hombros y una voz le dijo:

-Bueno jovencita, quiero que des carpetazo final al asunto de tu ya sabes quien, y quiero que comienzes a rehacer tu vida ¿Entendido?

Aome dio la vuelta para ver el angelical rostro de su madre y le dijo:

-Si mama, lo que tu digas a partir de ahora comienza una nueva vida para Aome Higurashi !Te lo prometo!-Le dijo con mucho entusiasmo al momento que le hacia la "V" de la victoria con su mano derecha.

Eso lleno de alegria a la Sra. Higurashi como a su abuelo y muy felices abrazaron a su hija y nieta respectivamente, finalmente la Sra. Higurashi le dijo a su hija:

-Querida Hija vuelve a tu rutina escolar de antes, convive con tus amigos y amigas y ya veras como de ahi surgira un apuesto joven que valorara tu forma de ser tan noble y cariñosa y del cual estoy segura surgira un nuevo amor y que no tendra nda que ver como con el idiota ese, con el cual conviviste una buena parte de tu vida.

Un ligero rubor aparecio en las mejillas de Aome pero muy segura de si le dijo:

-Si mama y con respecto a lo de un nuevo amor bueno...Que el tiempo lo decida ¿Si?

-Claro mi amor lo que tu digas.

_-Y es que...Honestamente aun no estoy preparada para desear tener un nuevo amor, primero necesito olvidarme por completo de ese maldito de Inuyasha_-Penso Aome.

-Que lejos estaba Aome de pensar en lo equivocada que estaba.

Al dia siguiente

Era la hora del receso y Aome platica con sus tres amigas de siempre Sayuri, Rika y Nozomi ( No estoy seguro de los nombres reales asi que estos los invente, mil disculpas)

-¿En serio? Rompiste por fin con tu novio el muchahco rebel de y enojon?-Dijo muy incredula Rika

-Si amigas como les dije el ya es otra historia.

-Bueno amiga pues te tengo una mala noticia-Dijo Sayuri

-¿Si? ¿Y cual es?-Dijo intrigada Aome.

-Pues si pensabas que Joyo podria ser una nueva opcion en tu vida...Olvidalo, el ya es novio de Akane Kawasaki una muchacha de segundo año.

Aome solo sonrio y le dijo.- !Oh! No lo sabia pero honestamente me alegro por Joyo, el para mi siempre a sido un buen amigo y nada mas ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan de novios?

-Un buen tiempo, pero como tu no te parabas en la escuela por tus continuas enfermedades, no nos extraña que no lu supieras-Le dijo Nozomi

Al escuchar eso Aome hizo una mueca de fastidio al recordar a la persona por el cual ella faltaba mucho a la escuela y les dijo:

-Pues eso se acabo chicas a partir de ahora !Cero faltas al colegio!

-!BRAVO!-Gritaron sus tres amigas al momento en que hacian la "V" de la victoria con sus manos levantadas.

Entonces Sayuri le dijo:

-Y ademas amiga !Olvidate de Joyo! En la escuela hay muchisimos jovenes apuestos y guapos con el cual podras suplir al tipo que dejaste.

-Errrrr...Si amiga, ya veremos despues ¿Si?-Dijo Aome sin entusiasmo alguno.

-!Ah por cierto! Supongo que tampoco sabes que el profesor Kaneda nuestro maestro de Educacion fisica tuvo un accidente automolistico en el cual se fracturo una pierna ¿Verdad?-Dijo Rika

-Mmmmm...No amiga no lo sabia-Dijo Aome algo avergonzada

-Bueno pues el rumor mas fuerte que se oye es que hoy nos van a presentar al nuevo maestro sustituto-Recalco Rika

Rato despues en el aula de clases.

Era la ultima clase de la jornada escolar y Aome pensaba algo molesta:

_-Mmmmm...Un novio !Si como no! Si ya tuve suficiente con haberme enamorado de un idiota...En verdad va afaltar mucho pero mucho tiempo para que piense en enamorarme de alguien_-Finalmente dio un enorme suspiro y espero a que la clase terminara, sin embargo 10 minutos antes de terminar la clase la profesora Mizuho les dijo:

-Bueno jovenes terminamos la clase con anticipacion por que el director desea hablar con uds. Un momento.

Y asi un hobre corpulento de aproximadamente 50 años entro al aula y dijo:

Alumnos buenas tardes quisera aprovechar este momento para presentarles a la persona que va a ser su profesor de educacion fisica en estos ultimos meses de su periodo escolar.-Entonces el Director se dirigio a la puerta y dijo: Profesor Haneda puede ud. Pasar- Y entonces un muy apuesto Joven de aproximadamente 24 años entro al aula de clases y provocando un enorme suspiro romantico por parte de todas las jovencitas del salon de clases ¿Y cual fue la reaccion de Aome? Bueno, al igual que sus amigas ella tambien quedo impactada por la belleza masculina del profesor pero ella no pudo emitir suspiro alguno ya que sus cuerdas vocales se le paralizaron y su mandibula inferior se abrio tanto que casi golpea el suelo.

-Buenas tardes jovenes-Dijo una hermosa y varonil voz que fue como una caricia para los oidos de Aome

-MI nombre es Takeshi Haneda y a partir de hoy sere su maestro de Educacion Fisica por lo que resta del año, espero que nos llevemos muy bien- Y sin decir mas les dio una profunda reverencia.

Muchas jovencitas tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse de la emocion al saber que ese hermoso adonis seria su profesor de Educacion fisica sin embargo no pudieron evitar que muchos corazones color rojo salieran de sus cabezitas, mientras que del lado masculino todos ellos si lugar a duda quedaron impactados por el perfecto fisico que su profesor tenia y muy en fondo de su corazon muchos de ellos hubieran vendido su alma al diablo con tal de tener ese alto y hermoso fisico. ¿Y con Aome? Bueno ella seguia con su cuerpo paralizado y su mirada aun seguia fija en el hermoso profesor que la habia impactado por completo y con detalle lo analizo de pies a cabeza. El era aproximadamente de 1.80 mts, tenia el pelo negro castaño y ligeramente largo tenia unos heromosos ojos azules que parecian dos esmeraldas y sus rasgos faciales eran muy finos y diferentes al de cualquier oriental, es mas, podia decirse que era una mezacla de un Griego con un Frances, ademas de poser piernas y brazos largos y musculosos y habalndo de musculos a pesar de llevar una uniforme deportivo sus hermosos biceps se marcaban perfectamente en su playera, cualqueir jovencita solo podia encontrar una definicion para smejante Adan: El era el prototipo perfecto de la belleza masculina.

_Takeshi Haneda Takeshi Haneda Takeshi Haneda, Dios Mio su nombre es Takeshi Haneda_- Se dijo a si misma una y otra vez Aome, la cual estaba perdida completamente en un mundo de fantasias romanticas, debido al enorme impacto que le habia producido su apuesto profesor. Entonces la voz del Director la saco bruscamente de su mundo color de Rosa y dijo:

Bueno es todo por hoy pueden retirarse, este profesora Mizuho ¿Me permite un momento?-Dijo el director a la profesora

-Si profesor ud. Dira.-Dijo algo intrigada la Profesora Mizuho.

Al salir el profesor Haneda como era de esperarse todas las alumnas fueron a presentarse ante su apuesto profesor, el cual se sorprendio mucho y timidamente comenzo a responder a las presentaciones, esa ligera timidez que el mostro solo hizo que el corazon de sus alumnas se derritiera aun mas por el. Mientras Aome por su parte se contuvo de acercarse a su profesor al ver que estaba rodeado por una tumulto de alumnas, entonces se concentro en guardar sus utiles escolares cuando la profesora Mizuho le dijo:

-Srta. Higurashi?

-Si profesora Misuho?-Dijo Aome y se acerco al escritorio de su ella.

-El director desea hablar con ud. En su oficina

-!Oh!...Este...Entiendo profesora, bueno me retiro.- Dijo Aome y asi algo nerviosa se dispuso ir a la oficina del director.

Al salir del salon Aome le dio una ultima mirada a su apuesto profesor el cual continuaba rodeado por una enorme cantidad de jovencitas que le hacian una gran cantidad de preguntas sobre sus gustos y pasatiempos y el cual solo lo ponian un poco nervioso. Aome solo pudo dar un suspiro romantico pero su nervios volvieron a ella cuando recordo que tenia que ir a la oficina de su director.

-_!Ay Dios Mio! Que es lo que desea hablar conmigo?_

Al llegar a la oficina toco algo nerviosa

-Adelante, esta abierto puede pasar dijo una ronca voz.

-Bu...Buenas tardes Sr. Di...Director Me dijeron que...Deseaba verme-Dijo algo nerviosa la niña.

-Tome asiento por favor, deseo platicar algo un poco delicado con ud.-Dijo el director.

Aome se sento frente a su escritorio y el le dijo:

-Srta. Higurashi como ud. Comprendera en los dos ultimos años ud. A tenido una gran periodo de ausentismo a clase debido a las enfermedades que su abuelo me a comentado, unas muy raras por cierto.-Dijo el director.

Al escuchar eso la clasica gotita de sudor nipona ( MR) aparecio en la frente de Aome y le dijo:

-Si Sr. Director pero le aseguro que eso ya quedoen el pasado. A partir de ahora y hasta el fin de curso le prometo cero faltas-Dijo muy segura de si misma Aome. Una enorme sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del Director y le dijo:

-Me da gusto escuchar eso, pero por favor debe de comprender que en este momento lleva un enorme atrasos en sus examenes de diferentes materias y me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedirle que tome clases extracurriculares para que se ponga al corriente en sus estudios, ya he hablado con sus profesores y hemos decidio que las clases las tomara en la ultima hora de su jornada escolar es decir, por lo tanto no podra tomar sus clases de Educacion Fisica en su horario normal.

-Al escuchar eso Aome sintio que un cubo de agua helada le cai en su cabeza, eso queria decir una cosa, ella no podria tomar clases con el apuesto profesor Haneda.

-Entonces...No podre tomar clases de Educacion Fisica?-Dijo con una enorme desilucion en su voz.

-Yo jamas dije eso, lo que quiero decir, es que va tener que ampliar su horario escolar, en otras palabras de las 3 a las 5 de la tarde va tomar sus clases extracurriculares y d de la noche va a tener Usted sola, clases particulares de Educacion Fisica con el profesor Haneda.

Al escuchar eso Aome tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse.

_-Usted sola va a tener clases particulares de Educacion Fisica con el profesor Haneda.-_ Fue la frase que una y otra vez se repetia en su cerebro

-Entendio Srta. Higurashi? Y lamento haberle dicho esto pero debido a su gran ausentismo debido a sus enfermedades no me dan otra opcion que esta que le he dicho.

-No profesor lo entiendo perfectamente y le agradesco la oportunidad que me ha dado.-Dijo Aome muy seria pero por dentro estaba loca de felicadad.

-Me alegra que lo haya comprendido y ahora si no tiene otra duda puede retirarse.

Aome se levanto y le dio una revererncia a su director y salio tranquilamente (Pero muy en su interior queria brincar y gritar de felicidad)

Rato despues Aome iba por los pasilllos de su escuela muerta de felidad cuando una conocida voz la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Este..Discuple Srta. Me podria indicar cual es camino a la cafeteria, es que soy nuevo aqui y no conozco bien el lugar.

Aome volteo para darse cuenta que enfrente de ella estaba el hombre que la iba impactado hace un rato

-profesor Haneda.-Dijo con voz suave.

-Este...Si, soy el profesor Haneda y ud. es...

-!Oh! Si...Si, perdon mi nombre es Higurashi, Aome Higurashi !Es...Es un placer conocerlo!-Dijo ella algo nerviosa mientras le daba una profunda reverencia.

-¿Higurashi!Ah si ya recuerdo! Ud. Es la alumna a la que le voy a dar clases especiales ¿Verdad?

Aome sintio una enorme descarga en su corazon y le dijo:

-Si...Si profesor y de antemano le pido una disculpa por las molestias que esto le vaya a ocasionar pero...Es que...Es que...yo.-Dijo muy apenada.

-Tranquila Srta. Higurashi no tiene que decirme nada, el director me explico todo acerca de sus ausentismo debido a sus enfermedades, ud. No tuvo la culpa de nada son cosas que pasan-Le dijo dandole una sonrisa y hacciendo que el corazon de Aome se llenara de felicidad.

-!Oh muchas gracias!Y...Y nuevamente le agradesco sus atenciones!-Dijo y le dio una nueva reverencia.

-Al contrario Srta. Higurashi soy yo quien deberia darle las gracias.

-¿Eh? No entiendo ¿A que se refiere?

-Bueno...Me apena decirlo..Pero yo...Apenas acabo de comenzar a trabajar y bueno vivo solo con mi madre y ella por su edad ha estado muy delicada de salud y bueno...Pues gracias a las clases que le voy a dar a usted el director me va acompensar con un bono extra en mi salario y ese dinero lo usare para compar medicinas para ella-Dijo algo apenado.

-!Oh lo siento! No...No lo sabia-Dijo Aome algo Apenada pero la sinceridad con la que el profesor le confeso su problema hizo que Aome lo dmirara mucho mas y le dijo:

-La cafeteria esta por alla ¿Me permite acompañarlo?

-En serio? Pues gracias-Dijo algo aliviado y entonces por primera vez despues de un momento de pausa el profesor Haneda pudo admirar con plenitud a la linda niña que tenia enfrente.

Aome era una preciosidad de apenas quince anos, y de figura perfecta. No obstante su juventud, sus dulces senos en capullo empezaban ya a adquirir proporciones como las que placen al sexo opuesto. Su rostro acusaba una candidez encantadora; su aliento era suave como los perfumes de Arabia, y su piel parecia de terciopelo.

-Bueno es por aqui-Dijo Aome con mas confianza.

-La sigo Srta. Higurashi

Y asi ambos se dirigieron a la cafeteria charlando alegremente y despertando una mutua simaptia entre ambos

Al llegar a la cafeteria esta esta practicamente desierta debido a la hora y ambos pidieron una hamburguesa y un refresco.

-Yo pago no se preocupe-Le dijo el Profesor Haneda

-Bueno...Gra...Gracias dijo timidamente Aome, entonces la cocinera les dijo:

Profesor yo me retiro los dejo solos

Si gracias y ambos fueron a sentarse en una mesa.

-Higurashi ¿Cuales son las clses que va atomar extracurrilares?

-Bueno primero es la de Matematicas dijo con algo de desilucion en su voz

-Problemas con numeros?

-Si la verdad si...Las matematicas nunca han sido mi fuerte

-Podria mostrarme sus problemas? yo estudia tambien un curso de matematicas de secundaria

-!Oh en serio? -Dijo muy emocionda

-Asi es, ademas de mi carrera de educacion Fisica tambien tengo uns pequeños cursos de matematicas, ingles y gramatica

-¡Oh profesor! Podria ayudarme en esas materias-Dijo Aome con mirada suplicante

-Sera un placer Srta Higurashi

-Gra..Gracias-Dijo ella y con algo de nervios saco sus apuntes de matematicas

-Bueno...Vera...Es con esta ecuacion de algebra linea-Dijo Aome

-A ver...!Oh Si! Es muy facil de resolverla

-¿De verdad?

-Si mire, lo primero que tiene que hacer es dividir la ecuacion en dos partes y despues...-Y asi el profesor puso su rostro cerca al ed Aome y ella sintio que se iba al cielo al estar tan cerca del apuesto profesor

-¿Entendio la primera parte del problema?

-Este si profesor creo que si.- Dijo Aome algo nerviosa

-Bueno ahora pasemos a la segunda parte del problema y despues ud. Va a sresolver uno solo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si profesor.

-Bueno,ahora la ecuacion hay que separarla en sus componentes naturales y...-Y asi el profesor Haneda continuo explincadole a Aome el problema pero ella tenia ocupada su mente en admirar el bello rostro de su profesor cuando una idea surgio en su mente que hizo que casi se le paralizara el corazon y penso:

_-!Ay Dios Mio! En...En que estoy pensando pero...Pero no puedo evitarlo...No creo que se moleste si lo hago ademas el pensaria que fue un accidente._

Y entonces Armandose de valor Aome decidio hacer lo que habia pensado, asi mientras el profesor le seguia explicando el problema ella levanto su pierna derecha y la cruzo con su otra pierna, entonces con su mano derecha levanto un poco su falda dejando al descubierto parte d sus hermosos muslos y como comprendaran la pequeña minifalda de su uniforme permitia que su prenda mas intima se viera sin ningun problema.

-Listo Higurashi ¿Entendio?

-Este...Si creo que si profesor.

-Bueno, ahora resuelva este problema

-Si profesor.- Y asi Aome comenzo a resolver el ejercicio ante la mirada del profesor y entonces "Accidentalemte" Aome golpe su goma con el canto de su mano haciendo que esta callera el suelo.

-Yo la recojo Higurshi ud. Siga resolviendo elproblema-Dijo el profesor.

-Si profesor-Dijo Aome pero en su interior estaba muerta de miedo y penso:-_!Ay Dios Mio! Que no vaya a pensr mal de mi_

Y asi cuando el profesor Haneda se agacho a recoger la goma el levanto la vista y el espectaculo que vio le dejo petrificado el corazon.

Ante sus ojos tenia unos hermosos muslos blancos como la seda completamente desnudos y que sin ningun problema le mostraban la diminuta pantaleta blanca que Aome usaba, el intento desviar su mirada pero su cerebro se nego y por algunos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad contemplo los hermosos encantos de la joven Higurashi. Finalmente se levanto y tomo un enorme suspiro al tiempo que le entregaba a aome su goma.

-Mmmmm...Gra...Gracias-dijo algo nerviosa al saber que su profesor habia sin ningun problema sus partes intimas.

-Listo Profesor termine.

-¿Eh? Ah si..veamos...Si..Si muy bien la felicito el problema esta correcto-dijo algo nervioso tratando de recuperar la cordura despues del sensual espectaculo que habia visto en sa tierna niña de escasos 15 años. Bueno...Ya es tarde y supongo que ya tiene que irse a su casa y recuerde mañana comenzamos con sus sesiones de Educacion Fisica.

-Si profesor y gracias por la explicacion.

-Si, no hay problema.

Y asi ambos salieron del lugar charlando alegremente pero sin embargo eln la mente del profesor el no podia borrar la imagen de los hermosos muslos de Aome, mientras que ella pensaba si a su profesor le habria gustado su cuerpo.

Al llegar al patio principal el profesor Haneda le dijo:

-Bueno Higurashi hasta mañana yo tengo que placticar algunos dtalles con el director acerca de la rutina que va allevar conmig.

-si profesor hasta mañana-Dijo Aome dandole una linda sonrisa, le dio una profunda reverencia y dio media vuelta rumbo a salida

-El profesor Haneda la siguio con la mirada y esta se fijo por completo en las caderas y el trasero de Aome la cual las movia con una candidez que puso a temblar al preofesor el cual penso:

_-Dios Mio y pensar que solo...tiene 15 años...Yo...Me pregunto como se vera con su Short de educacion fisica?_

El profesor entonces sacudio su cabeza y se dijo si mismo:-_Demonios...Pero en que estoy pensando?_

Y sin decir mas se encamino rumbo a la oficina del director pero en su menta el no podia borrar la imagen del bello rostro de la jovencita que conocio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2- Afianzando nuestra amistad.

Hola de nuevo a todos!

Continuamos con el 2do. Capitulo de esta historia, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde y Aome llegaba muerta de felicidad a su casa debido a la platica que habia tenido con su apuesto profesor de educacion fisica el cual la habia impactada de una fenomenal manera. No solo por su belleza varonil, sino ademas por su trato amable y respetuoso que le habia ofrecido, e inclusive, el de manera desinteresada le dio una asesoria de matematicas y en ese poco tiempo que le explico el problema ella lo entendio perfectamente. Sin embargo ella se sonrojo por completo cauando recordo la audaz y atrevida accion que hizo cuando "accidentalmente" permitio a su profesor que el pudiera verle sus hermosos muslos y su pantaleta blanca.

_-!Ay Dios mio! En que estaba pensando? Espero que esto no lo haya molestado o piense mal de mi, pero es que su hermosura me impacto tanto,Mmmmm...Nada que ver con el perro idiota ese_- Se dijo a si mismo.

Y en la epoca de Inuyasha:

-!ACHUUUUU!

-Salud Inuyasha-Le dijo un conocido monje.

-Mmmm...Gracias Miroku, demonios solo falta que me de gripa.

-Bueno, este, oye ya han pasado tres dias desde que la Srta. Aome se fue...Que no piensas ir por ella?

-No Miroku, mira, ella se fue muy enojada si voy ahorita por ella lo mas seguro es que me reciba con esa maldita palabra con la cual siempre termino en el suelo, dejemos que se le pase el coraje y ella solita volvera-Dijo Inuyasha muy seguro de si mismo.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.-Dijo no muy convencido el monje.

-Oye y a proposito-Dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba fijamente al monje

-¿Si?

-Que te paso en la mejilla? ¿Por que la tienes inchada?

El monje hizo una mueca de tristeza y agacho la cabeza.

-FLASHBACK-AYER POR LA TARDE

-Mmmm...Buenas tardes Srta. Sango ¿A donde va tan solita?- Y entonces el monje puso su mano derecha en cierta parte de la anatomia de Sango.

-!AAHHHH!-Grito la cazadora de demonios y entonces- !PAAAFFFFF!-El recibio como respuesta una sonora cachetada en su mejilla por parte de la furiosa cazadora y entonces ella comenzo a gritarle muy furiosa:

-!YA ME TIENE HARTA MALDITO MONJE DEGENERADO!SI USTED SOLO ME BUSCA PARA MANOSEARME, MEJOR VAYA A MANOSEARLE EL TRASERO A SU ABUELA!- Y entonces en un arranque de furia ella se acerco al monje y...!AAGHHHHH!-El monje Miroku dio un gemido de dolor cuando Sango le acomodo un fuerte rodillazo en su estomago provocandole un indescriptible dolor y haciendo que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, entonces Sango se acerco lentamente a el y el le dijo con un tono de odio y de desprecio:

-Bien tenia razon Aome en decir que ud. Y ese maldito de Inuyasha son un asco, solo nos usan para su maldita conveniencia, pero por lo que a mi respecta...!Ud. Se puede ir al diablo!

Miroku por su parte no podia contestarle ya que buscaba llenar de aire sus sofocados pulmones y Sango continuo hablando.

-Naraku a sido derrotado y yo ya no tengo ningun motivo para estar aqui !Y mucho menos con usted! Asi que me marcho a iniciar otra vida y le advierto una cosa, la proxima vez que intente acercarse a mi, voy a partirle la cabeza con mi Boomerang.-Y sin decir mas Sango dio la media vuelta y se marcho dejando atras a un confundido y adolorido monje.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-!Oh! ¿En serio te dijo todo eso?-Pregunto un sorprendido inuyasha

-Si amigo mio y desde entonces no le vuelto a ver, a todas los aldeanos que les pregunto por su paradero lo desconocen por completo yo...Ahora si estoy preocupado Inuyasha jamas la habia visto tan furiosa conmigo y honestamente no se que voy a decirle cuando la encuentre o peor aun, no se como va a reaccionar si intento hablar con ella.

-Mujeres, solo son un problema-Dijo el Hanyou mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Entonces el monje le dijo:

-Mira Inuyasha solo voy a esperar hasta esta noche y si la Srta. Sango no aparece voy a ir a buscarla y sugiero que hagas tu lo mismo con respecto a la Srta. Aome-Y sin decir mas el monje se marcho. Inuyasha solo lo siguio con la mirada y penso:

_-Ella volvera, tiene que volver...Siempre lo hace, ademas ella quiere mucho a Sango, Shippo y a la anciana Kaede y dudo que quiera dejar de verlas_-Se dijo a si mismo como para convencerse de que Aome regresaria sin lugar a dudas.

El amanecer llego a la ciudad de Tokyo y muy animada Aome se levanto, tomo un baño y mientras lo hacia no podia dejar de pensar en que hoy estaria a solas con el apuesto hombre que le robo su corazon y una extraña onda de placer inundo su cuerpo y un oscuro deseo se formo en su corazon: Ser poseida por ese apuesto entonces una idea le llego al cerebro la cual la hizo cimbrar de miedo pero a su vez de un deseo de hacerlo.

_-¿Por que no? Despues de todo no tengo nada que perder._-Penso y una picara sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Despues de terminar su baño se puso su uniforme escolar y busco en varias cajas que tenia en su atico su uniforme deportivo de primer año.

-!Aha!Aqui esta!-Dijo al encontrar lo que buscaba y entonces saco las prendas de la caja y las vio con detenimeinto y penso:

-_Mmmmmm...Espero que aun me queden bien_.- Y es que era logico que eso pensara, ya que cuando uso ese uniforme ella tenia 13 años y dos años despues, su cuerpo habia adquirido cierto aumento y en especial en sus hermosas y sensuales nalgas y entonces un recuerdo llego a su mente. Ella recordo que en muchas platicas que habia tenido con sus amigas le habian dicho que muchos profesores salian disimuladamente a verlas cuando tenian clases de educacion fisica y que siempre les estaban mirando el trasero, es mas, una vez Rika le dijo que ella sorprendio al maestro de Biologia estarle tomando fotografias a los gluteos de sus amigas. Aome trago saliva al recordar eso y comprendio que ese Short no podria cubrir por completo sus amplios gluteos y que por ningun motivo los usaria estando con sus compañeros de clases, pero...Ahora esto era diferente...Ella sabia perfectamente que iba a estar completamente sola con su amado profesor, y entonces penso mientras se pegaba su uniforme a su pecho:

_-Si el me viera con este uniforme...Podria comprender que ya no soy una niña y tal vez...Y tal vez me veria mas como una mujer...Kami por favor...Haz que le guste cando me vea con este uniforme._-Finalmente con el corazon lleno de ilusiones guardo la prenda en su mochila y se marcho rumbo a su escuela.

El tiempo siguio su marcha y a las 3: PM las clases terminaron las clases normales y comenzaba el suplicio para Aome: Mientras veia a todos sus compañeros salir rumbo a sus casas ella tendria que quedarse a tomar clases extras, sin embargo una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al saber que la ultima clase que tendria a ls 6 PM seria con el hombre que le robo su corazon y que lo habia hecho olvidar a cierto persona del pasado que tanto daño le hizo a sus sentimientos. Asi con muchos esfuerzos y buscando controlar el sueño que la agobiaba debido al calor que estaba haciendo Aome cumplio con esas 3 eternas horas, salio del salon casi arrastrando los pies pero su animo se elevo al maximo cuando vio en el patio principal a su apuesto profesor el cual le sonrio al verla y haciendo que la adolescente le aunebtaran los latidos de su corazon.

-Buenas tardes Higurashi ¿Lista para su clase?-Dijo con su varonil voz que fue como musica para las oidos de ella, la cual con animo le dijo:

-Este, si profesor yo, solo me pongo mi uniforme y estoy lista.

El asintio pero luego le dijo con un tono de preocupacion:

-Okey mire, por la expresion que tiene es obvio que usted trae una fatiga mental debido a esas clases extras que tomo-Luego miro al cielo-Ademas esta haciendo un calor infernal, debemos estar por casi los 30 grados, asi que un desgaste fisico podria ser muy bruusco para usted y eso si me preocuparia mucho, por eso...

Al escuchar eso con muchos nervios le dijointerrumpiendolo:

-¿Eh? !Pe...Pero estoy bien! !No, no me siento cansada! !Mire!

Y entonces comenzo a brincar y subir y bajar sus brazos, el apuesto hombre sonrio y le dijo poniendo una mano en un hombro de ella para que se detuviera pero ignorando como el corazon de su alumna se acelero cuando el la toco.

-Mire, va a hacer ejercicios pero unicamente estiramiento y flexiones de su cuerpo, abdominales y lagartijas, nada mas, por ningun motivo voy a pedirle que corra y trote por la pista, comprenda que con el clima de ahorita podria ser muy peligroso para su salud.

-!Ah! Bu...Bueno, si usted lo dice.

El entonces le dio un pañueloy una botella de agua que contenia electrolitos

-Tome, limpiese el sudor que tiene y tomese sin prisa esta agua especial para evitar la deshidratacion, esta fria asi que le va a caer bien a su cuerpo.

Completamente sonrojada Aome acepto y timidamente dijo:

-E...Este gracias.

El asintio y le apunto hacia un frondoso arbol que se encontraba atras de la bodega donde se guardaba toda la urtileria de educacion fisica.

-Mire, cambiese de ropa y ahi la espero, la sombra del arbol nos ayudara para que este fresca y no se fatigue mucho ¿Si?

Ella muy feliz asintio.

-Si profe. Me cambio y ahi nos vemos y rapidamente enfilo a los casilleros. Momentos despues terminaba de ponerse su playera blaca de manga corta y su short el cual como se lo imagino le quedo algo ajustado, se miro al espejo y un ligero sonrojo se formo en sus labios al ver como el short se ajustaba a sus gluteos, trago saliva y penso nerviosa:

_-Bu...Bueno...Es..Espero que le guste y vea que ya soy una mujer y no una niña._

Finalmente dio un profundo suspiro de resignacion y penso con sus ojos cerrados mientras agachaba su cabeza:

-!Ay por favor! ¿Para que me engaño? Siendo un hombre muy apuesto, estoy seguro que ha tenido a muchas y hermosas mujeres adultas...¿Como pudeo pensar que se va a fijar es una escuincla como yo?

Levanto su cabeza y se rasco su larga caballero y se dijo asi misma mientras sonreia:

-Animo Aome, animo. Al final como dice el refran, "Soñar no cuesta nada" ¿Verdad?

Se dio una palmada en su trasero y animada enfilo a lugar donde se iba a reunir con su amado profesor e ignorando por completo el impacto que iba a ocasionarle cuando la viera usando esa ajustada prenda. Ella lo ignoraba pero su simpatia y su muy bien formado cuerpo ya habian despertado el interes del apuesto hombre en ella.

Gracias a **SailorMars** por tu comentario, espero que la historia te siga gustando.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Cqpitulo 3

Impactado por tu belleza.

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde y a pesar de la hora el calor estaba en su apogeo en el casi semi-desierto instituto escolar donde Aome estudiaba, ella salia de los vestidores usando su uniforme de educacion fisica el cual consistia en una playera blanca, un short rojo ceñido, tobilleras y tenis blancos, llevaba su mochila con su uniforme escolar adentro e iba iba tomando una botella de agua fria que refrescaba su cuerpo del agobiante calor cuando a medio camino vio al su amor se acerco a el y con mucho animo le dijo:

-!Listo profe, cuando quiera comenzamos!

Haneda el cual estaba de espaldas a ella haciendo unas anotaciones en una libreta, volteo y dijo:

-Bien Higurashi vamos a...!KLINGG!

-Fue el sonido que hizo su mandibula inferior al golpear el suelo despues de ver a su alumna usando su uniforme deportivo. Lo primero que vio fue su playera blanca y que debido al calor se le pegaba a su piel y haciendo que sus hermosos senos resaltaran ante su vista, despues al bajar la vista pudo ver el diminuto short que dejaba completamente al descubierto sus hermosos y torneados muslos, el short visto de frente tenia una forma de "V" de manera que cubria su entrepierna pero dejaba completamente desnudos sus muslos hasta la altura de sus caderas.

El profesor al ver el hermoso espectaculo visual que su linda alumna le estaba dando tartamudeo un poco nerviso y sin poder despegar su vista de esos hermosos muslos desnudos.:

-Errr...Yo...Bueno, pues va...Vamos a la sombra del ar...Arbol ¿Si?

Ignorando el impacto visual que su cuerpo le habia dado al hombre ella asintio con una sonrisa y comenzo a caminar y al pasar a un lado del hombre le mostro la parte posterior de su short el cual abrio sus ojos y su boca como platos al verlo:

Como se habia dicho antes Aome estaba usando un short que habia usado cuando tenia 13 años y dos años despues como era de esperarse su cuerpo habia sufrido notables cambios principalmente en sus senos y en sus sensuales caderas, asi pues, la diminuta prenda se pegaba perfectamente a sus gluteos como una segunda piel marcando el contorno de sus nalgas y dejando al descubierto sin nungun problema una _**muy**_ respetable parte de sus gluteos, ademas al ir caminando el short parecia que se le iba metiendo mas y mas en la division de sus nalgas ofreciendo una maravillosa vision erotica que podira levantarle el..."animo" hasta a un muerto.

El apuesto joven estaba a punto de sufir un shock nervioso por la excitacion que ya habia dominado su cuerpo por el semejante espectaculo que tenia enfrente, con problemas comenzo a caminar detras de ella sin poder despegar su mirada de ese apetitoso trasero.

Llegaron al lugar indicado y Aome le dijo:

Profe, mire voy a guarddar en la bodega mi mochila y cuando terminemos ahi me cambio para ya no tener que regresar hasta los vestidores ¿Si?

El hombre asintio y ella fue a la bodega y regreso.

El hombre tosio un poco buscando tranquilizar sus nervios e iba a decir cuando cuando de repente Aome piso una piedra en forma circular y tropezo upero no se cayo pero gimiendo un poco de dolor.

-!Auchhh! !Caray! No vi esa piedra.

El profesor se alarmo un poco y se acerco a ella.

Higurashi ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella se agacho un poco frotandose su pantorrilla derecha.

-Mmmmm...Si profe, no me paso nada, solo resbale un poco.

-¿Segura?

Ella asintio y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, pero de reojo el hombre veia los desnudos y tungentes muslos de su linda alumna. Llegaron al frondosoarbol y Kagome suspiro profundamente al recibir la sombra y el ambiente fresco que ella generaba.

El hombre buscando calmar su excitacion enfoco su vista en su carpeta y le dijo:

-Bueno, pues comenzemos primero haga una serie de flexiones colocando la yema de sus dedos en la punta de sus pies ¿De acuerdo?

-Si profe...¿Cuantas?

Para comenzar que sean diez.

Ella asintio y entonces junto sus pies y piernas, levanto sus brazos juntando sus dedos, suspiro profundamente ycomenzo a doblar su abdomen para que sus dedos alcanzaran sus pies cuando...

-!Aunch!-Ella volvio a gemir de dolor y volvio a tomarse su pantorrilla.

El hombre inmediatamente la tomo por sus hombros buscando evitar que ella se callera y le dijo:

-Cuidado...Cuidado...¿Que paso?

Ella hizo una mueca de molestia mientras seguia encorvada sobandose su pantorrilla

-Bueno, creo que con el resbalon si me lastime un poco la pantorrilla profe. Pero creo que el dolor ya se me paso.

-Mmmm...Ya veo ¡cree poder seguir haciendo sus flexiones?

Dudando un poco ella asintio.

-Mm...Si claro, pero ¿Sabe? Me da miedo que en algun momento me vuelva el dolor y... Me caiga.

-De acerdo, bueno pero podemos hacer algo

-¿Si?

-La voy a sujetar por su cintura y si en algun momento el dolor regresa la sujeto un poco fuerte para evitar su caida ¿De acuerdo?

Ella le sonrio y agradecio.

-Bueno...Pues dese la vuelta y comenzemos.- Y el profesor doblo sus rodillas

Aome asintio y le dio la espalda y como comprenderan lo que quedo a la vista del apuesto joven fue el hermoso trasero de ella. El hombre trago saliva y con sus manos temblando un poco coloco sus manos en la cintura de la jovencita Su corazon comenzo a latirle rapidamente cuando su cara se puso enfrente del trasero de Aome, el cual quedo practicamente a centimetros de su rostro. Por suparte ella sintio un pequeño escalosfrio en su cuerpo cuando el hombre la tomo por su cintura y con algo de nervios le dijo:

-¿Pu...Puedo comenzar?

-Este...Si, comienze y hagalo suavemente para vitar un sobre esfuerzo ¿Si?-Dijo el tragando saliva y sin poder despegar su vista del hermoso trasero que tenia a centimetros de su rostro.

Suspirando profundamente ella cerro sus ojos y los abrio.

-Bueno...Comenzo

Levanto sus manos colocando sus manos juntas y comenzo a doblar su abdomen buscando alcanzar la punta de sus pies con sus dedos y al hacerlo el pobre joven casi se muere de un infarto al ver como el diminuto short se habia levantado un poco del lado derecho y dejando desnudo un poco mas el gluteo de la nalga derecha de ella.

-!Uno!-Dijo cuando sus dedos tocaron las punta de sus pies para despues lentaente volver a su posicion inicial.

El hombre incapaz de decir algo solo pudo asintir sin poder despegar su mirada de ese apetitoso trasero y ella comenzo a hacer la segunda flexion haciendo que gruesas gotas de sudor recorrieran la frente del hombre cuando la diminutya prennda paracia hundirse en la division de las nalgas de su dueña y como si estuviera invitando al hombre a besarlas y acariciarlas.

-!Dos! !Ufff! Solo ocho mas profe.-Dijo ella y sacando de sus fantasias eroticas al hombre en donde solo Dios sabria en que estaba pensando.

-¿Eh? !Ah si! So...Solo ocho...Mas-Dijo muy nervioso y con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora.

Hola a todos(as) por seguir leyendo la historia. Si se que es algo corto el capitulo pero el trabajo y los estudios no dan para mas, pero ¿Saben? Asi podria actualizar casi a diario.

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? Adelante, se agradecen mucho.

Gracias nuevamente a Sailormars y ahora a Miko-KAuro por sus comentarios un saludo y estamos en contacto.


End file.
